


What Lies Between (Part 1)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [48]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Hope is human. And Harry's life has turned completely upside down because of their strange connection to one another. Doing what he can to help Hope figure out what it means to be human has driven a wedge between himself and those he loves. If only people would believe that what's important really hasn't changed...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 48)





	What Lies Between (Part 1)

Harry had lost count about ten passes ago, but he was pretty sure Jesse had broken her record for laps in silent pacing. And he'd broken his record for watching her without trying to get her to talk. What could he possibly say to her, anyway? The moment the Watcher... Hope... had shown up like she was now, life had become infinitely harder to navigate. Not just for himself and Cisco, but everyone. 

When Jesse and Maggie came home, telling his daughters everything that had happened, and the reality they'd strolled into, had been so much harder than he'd initially thought it would be. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, or some such nonsense. Honestly, the whole damn situation was beyond anything he knew how to handle properly. He was making it all up as he went along, and barely managing.

When Jesse finally stopped, feet firmly planted right before where he was sitting in a chair with his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest, she stared him down. “What now?” She demanded, voice thick with emotions he couldn't quite place, despite the fact her hardened expression spoke myriads.

“What now... what?” He countered, straightening up away from the wall, but not uncrossing his arms. 

“With the Watcher, Hope... whatever the hell we're calling her. What now? She's not staying, right?” Jesse urged, stepping closer, one hand going wide. Harry raised both brows, blinking.

“And where do you suggest she go?” He dropped both arms and stood, hovering easily over Jesse who glared up at him with her mouth slightly agape. “She's got no one. Nothing.”

“You can't seriously be considering letting her stay.” Jesse said then, shaking her head. “Dad, she looks like Mo-” she stopped herself. Then crossed her arms again. “Don't you see the way she looks at you? How she is when you're in the room? Don't you see how you are?” She shook her head firmly. “Her staying is a bad idea. You have to see that.”

“What would you have me do, Jesse?” He grumbled, then pushed past her. “She sacrificed everything to save us... to save me!” He growled out, arms out half wide as he paced beyond her toward the hall and stopped, putting his hands on his hips as he stared out into the empty corridor. “I don't want her here anymore than you do. But I can't just throw her away, either. She needs...” His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say it all out loud, because he hated the words. Hated knowing them. 

Hated feeling them even more.

He felt Jesse's presence directly behind him then, her hand pressing to the middle of his back. “I get it, Dad. I do... you feel like you owe her.” Jesse moved into view, staring up at him. “But you don't owe her everything. Least of all yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” He narrowed his eyes on her, frowning. She sighed softly. 

“She's been here what... two weeks now?” She asked, and he nodded once. “Then why does it feel like you two have been connected a lifetime?” She stepped away from him then. “She's not Mom. And yeah, you owe her. I'm not saying you don't. Hell, we all do.” She shook her head. “But you're ours. Remember? And we're yours.” She reached forward and nudged him right in the chest with her fist. “Be careful you don't lose sight of that. Because intentionally or not, I have a feeling she wants you to...”

Harry stood there for a long time after Jesse left the nearly empty, hardly ever used lab. It had only been around two weeks, but Jesse was right. The connection was there and solid and... fuck, far too tangible. He hated it. And had grown accustomed to it much quicker than he should have. 

She was in his dreams. In his thoughts. He could feel her when they were in the same building. He knew her emotions. Could tell her moods from just a breath. 

And yes... she looked like Tess. 

It didn't help.

In fact, it hurt and lured him in at the same time.

The fact she had not only taken on Tess's form, but her DNA as well baffled him. Shit, it confused them all. It even confused her. She'd been sure this was all her punishment, that the other Watchers were forcing her to be what she'd sacrificed herself for... a human. But why this human? Why Tess? Just... why.

It was all far more than his tired head and heart could take. And he was doing everything he could to stay away from her. But it was so much more difficult than it should have been.

When she was in pain or afraid or confused to the point of tears, he could feel it. And the pull was so intense, he could hardly fight it. The result was him begrudgingly finding himself eventually at her side, and helping her navigate the many strange nuances of humanity. Once in her orbit, it didn't take long for him to forget that he didn't want to be there. It just felt natural, to be an object in her atmosphere. 

Like he belonged there.

When she'd told him it felt that way for her, but toward him? Sirens went off. Bells and whistles. Bombs exploded in his head. He couldn't put enough space between them fast enough. He could feel that he hurt her as he sped out of that room, feel the confusion and pain. But he knew if he turned back, it would be the worst possible thing he could do.

Because he was already losing important pieces because of all this.

Cisco, for one. The biggest, most important piece he had. Harry could feel him pulling away. But he couldn't explain how or even why. Just that he knew it was because of Hope. And he couldn't do anything but try to hold on, pray that Cisco heard him when he said he loved him, and trust that what they had was bigger than this... whatever this was with Hope. 

It had to be.

He needed it to be.

Because Cisco made sense. Cisco was everything he wanted and then some. Cisco was his touchstone, his sanity, his connection to the world. Cisco was his soulmate. Nothing and no one could hold a torch to him. Nothing and no one could threaten all that. Not really.

And yet, Cisco was afraid. 

Harry could see it when he was around Hope. He could hear it when Cisco talked about her. He could feel it when Cisco clung to him in his sleep at night, as though even in rest he was afraid he was losing Harry somehow. But he wasn't. God, he just wasn't. And try as he might, he just couldn't get Cisco to believe it. Something about Hope's connection to Harry had shaken Cisco straight to the core, so badly that it was beginning to edge into everything they were. 

It was even starting to hurt.

Because there was a point where understanding where Cisco was coming from melted away and turned into heartache. After all they'd survived, everything they'd endured apart and together, all they'd had to fight for just to be who and what they were to each other... why would Harry ever choose anyone else? 

When had Ramon stopped believing in them?

And how did Harry prove to him that there was nothing to be afraid of without throwing Hope to the wayside?

Because he couldn't just abandon her. 

Since 714, she'd gone out of her way to protect them, guide them, save them. Not just Harry. Everything she'd done had helped them both. Had kept Harry and Cisco together. Had helped them grow and evolve. They wouldn't be where they were now if it wasn't for her. Harry couldn't forget that. He couldn't leave her to flounder in a frightening existence she knew nothing of just because they didn't know how to deal with the emotional fallout.

Then again, thinking of it like that sounded callous as fuck. And Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was really him thinking it, or just another attempt to put some distance between himself and Hope. A task he was continuously failing to complete, much to his frustration.

And apparently everyone else's.

He didn't see anyone else the rest of the day, except for Caitlin. Jesse had taken Maggie home before speeding off to be with Wally. And Harry figured Cisco would be there with their daughter. Probably better than having yet another fight. If they could be called fights. More like disagreements verging on fighting. The tension between them these days was so thick, he could practically run his hands through it. Their latest had been about why Cisco had walked in on Harry helping a half naked Hope get dressed. 

In his defense, Harry didn't look at a damn thing. He kept his eyes skyward the whole time. But she'd nearly fallen all over herself trying to figure out how to work pants. And as comical as that would have been for anyone else, it had Hope in tears. Caitlin and Iris were nowhere to be found. So Harry took pity and offered her a hand.

It was harmless. It was honestly just helping. But Cisco hadn't seen it that way. Especially when he'd walked in the same moment she managed to tangle herself and faceplant into Harry's chest with her rear still hanging out of her pants.

Trying to explain all of that had ended with Cisco storming out of the labs, and Harry attempting to sleep (and failing) in a hotel. He wasn't about to sleep in the same building as Hope. And Cisco had flat out told him not to come home that night. 

It was the first time anything like that had ever happened with Cisco. 

Harry hoped to god it would be the last.

“How long are you going to bury your head in the sand?” He cringed at the sound of Caitlin's voice, nearly dropping some of the components of his pulse rifle. He set them down with a clank. Then sighed, peeling his glasses off as she stepped into view. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's fine.” He dropped his glasses onto the table. “And I'm not hiding.”

“I didn't say hiding.” She smiled loftily, stopping near a metal stool and sitting.

“It was implied.” He frowned, catching her gaze. “What do you want, Snow?” He demanded calmly. But he felt a bit like a cornered animal. In fact, he felt like that a lot lately. Caitlin tilted her head a little.

“Why didn't you go home with Cisco and Maggie?” She asked pointedly. He fought the urge to frown more than he already was.

“Shouldn't you be on babysitting duty?” He growled, pushing up from his seat and turning away from her to rifle around for a smaller screw driver from the well over sized tool box. She shook her head a little.

“Answering a question with a question. Never a good sign.” She motioned toward him. “You taught me that.” She smiled rather warmly at the notion. “Hope's sleeping. Which is something I'm pretty sure you haven't done much of in the last few weeks.” She chided, and he paused his hands, gripping the tool he was looking for and letting his shoulders sag slightly before turning around.

“Don't worry about me.” He grated, sitting back down without so much as a stolen glance in her direction. 

“We're all worried about you. It's hard not to be.” He did meet her gaze at that, her soothing tone pulling his attention. She let out a small sigh. “Harry, whatever is going on with you and Hope, you ca-” 

“Stop.” He demanded firmly, and Caitlin raised her brows. “Just stop.” He let his hands fall flat to his knees and sighed deeply, looking away, hanging his head a little. “There's nothing going on, Snow. Not a damn thing.” He looked at her, searching her eyes. And there was something about the way she watching him that told him she didn't believe a damn word of what he said. “You don't believe me, either.” He nearly whispered, then shook his head. 

“Harry...” she stood slowly, “You can't deny what we've all been seeing. How you react to her. How she reacts to you.” She motioned a hand idly toward him. “There's a connection there. And it's... well, strong.” She shrugged a shoulder, and all he could do was stare at her, feeling like he'd lost a fight he hadn't even known he'd been a part of. He stood up then, so quickly he startled her a little.

“Whatever connection there might be, Snow... it doesn't mean what you or everyone else seems to think it does.” He glared at her. “I thought you all knew me better than this.” He turned, nearly knocking his chair over as he yanked his jacket off the back of it. “Turns out I was wrong.”

“Harry, wait...” She pleaded, moving toward him as he pulled his jacket on, but he turned a cold stare toward her.

“Don't.” One word and she stopped moving. For a moment, they just stared at one another. And then he left, wishing for once that he could be as fast as a speedster...

* * *

_It was the tick-tick-ticking sound that registered to Harry first. Like metal was clinking against metal in a slow rotation, accompanied by a low whine and a dripping noise. He had a vague recollection that everything seemed upside down. Probably because he was hanging strangely, pinned by the chest and waist. There was also the smell of something damp and the sensation of pins and needles in every limb._

_Getting his eyes to focus on what all his other sensations were picking up on was proving to be a challenge. But once he was able to blink through the strange fuzziness that had overtaken his vision, he was met with shadows, a blinking yellow light, rain falling through headlights, a shattered windshield, and his whole world upside down in a ditch off the highway._

_His truck._

_He was in his truck._

_And it was upside down._

_Which meant he was upside down, too. Hanging by his seatbelt. Had he crashed? He didn't remember crashing. He remembered storming out of S.T.A.R. Labs, pulling onto the freeway, no other cars as far as he could see, then... nothing. Just waking to this oddity._

“Seatbelt...” _he managed to croak out, not sure why he even bothered saying it out loud. But he had to get the damn thing off. He needed to get ride side up. Or at least flat on his back. Anything but hanging there like a badly strung up pinata. He fumbled awkwardly for the button. But no amount of pressing or tugging at the belt itself seemed to have any success. His next thought was to find his pocket knife. Which was in his back pocket, typically. But rifling for it produced nothing. Had it fallen? He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of something that wasn't rain, blinking lights and spider veined glass. The hood of the cab was littered in debris. Glass, mirror shards, his briefcase, some papers, Cisco's extra sweatshirt, a discarded bag from Big Belly Burger, and there, just near the broken driver's side window, was his pocket knife._ “Fuck.” 

_His head was pounding, and his vision began to swim again the moment he reached for it. But he needed it if he was going to right himself. Long arm stretched, fingers strained. Tips barely touched the rounded edge of the metal, spinning it ever so slightly. “Come on!” He groused hoarsely, and then he made one final quick lunge at it, grabbing it and relaxing back as the world took a spin for the worst._

_The nausea was overwhelming. But he stamped it down, closing his eyes and willing his tingling body to comply._

_Then he opened his knife and cut at the seatbelt. In a way, it felt like minutes, but only moments passed before the belt snapped and he fell in a heavy heap downward. He landed hard, his whole body buzzing with the impact, the tingling he'd felt instantly subsiding and blossoming into very real pain in both legs, his right side and his head._

_At first, all he could focus on doing was remembering to breathe past it all. Because pain was really all there was. How bad was he actually hurt? When that thought finally registered, instinct kicked in. Whatever source his powers came from surged to the forefront and flooded every vein, poured into his muscles, drove itself into his legs and side painfully. But pain was part of the healing._

_The moments ticked by as he felt the terrible sensations ease, leaving way for some form of clarity, and finally some ability to use his body. He pushed himself up on his elbows, peering across himself. His legs didn't look any worse for wear. Though the more he focused on them, he realized that the material was soaked from the knees down in patches of blood, though not torn. Had they been crushed? Had he broken them? He chose to ignore it completely because for the time being, they felt a whole hell of a lot better than they had only moments before. Instead, he reached for his side, to inspect what he was sure was some sort of nasty wound. But the movement had an effect he wasn't counting on._

_His head felt like shards of glass were criss-crossing their way through his brain matter in a violent race to see which piece could cause the most amount of agony. Instantly, he was on his back again, clutching at his skull as though he might just hold the pieces in place and make it stop. And for a blessing of a moment, it did. But a throbbing began to build deep inside. When he pulled his hands away, his fingers came back bloody and shaking._ “Shit...” _he said, and the idiotic realization that he couldn't heal head injuries as well as the rest of himself came back to him._

_He closed his eyes and let his hands fall, just breathing. Thinking. It couldn't be that bad, right? He could still think, still see. He just couldn't move much... which didn't bode well._

_The others would find him, that much he was sure of. Cisco's vehicle tracking system would alert the team that something happened to his truck. And soon, hopefully._

_Thinking about that made Cisco flood his thoughts._

“Ramon.” _He said clearly. What he wouldn't give to see his face right then, his dark eyes staring at him in concern, his wavy locks damp from the rain. The image might have brought a smile to his face, if he wasn't worried it would hurt to smile._

_Harry could have kicked himself, if he had the room to do so. He should have just gone home with Cisco and Maggie. But he'd been too stubborn, too frustrated, too angry at everyone for thinking..._

_The throbbing grew, then. To the point where Harry's hands found their way back to his skull, unable to stop the cry that escaped his mouth as his bones felt like they were breaking apart of their own free will._ “Ramon!” _He wasn't sure what he expected, Cisco couldn't hear him. But the need for him to be there was overwhelming as unconsciousness crept its way over him. He didn't want just anyone. Not even Hope. Just Ramon. That was all he wanted. All he'd ever wanted. Too bad no one chose to believe him..._

“Dad!” Maggie was holding Cisco by the shoulders, staring at him with worry plastered across her features, raw and new. His breathing was heavy, deep and he reached up, grabbing her arms. “What was that?! Are you okay?!” She demanded.

“No, no I'm not!” he managed, moving away from her and grabbing his laptop off the counter in one quick movement. “It's Harry, I saw him! I _heard_ him!” He whipped open the lid and began typing furiously, the alert from the truck crashing coming across his display in moments. “Oh, god... nonono...” Cisco stepped back. “We have to get to him... I know where he is!” He pulled out his phone and sent a quick group message with coordinates to everyone, including Maggie, despite the fact she was standing there. Then he shoved it in his pocket. “Get to S.T.A.R. Labs, right now!”

“Wait, what's happening?!” She demanded, still so worried, afraid even. Cisco paused only long enough to hug her tight.

“It's gonna be okay, I promise.” Then he pulled back. “Now go!” He urged, nudging her toward the door. He didn't wait to see her sprint for his keys. He opened a breach and simply jumped through...

* * *

This time it was the beeping that registered to Harry first. The steady rhythm of someone's heartbeat played out on a monitor. Then the fuzzy feeling of being too cozy and stiff all at once. Then the realization that someone's hands were tightly wound around one of his own. 

The last thing he remembered was pain...

But what he saw when he opened his eyes was Cisco. 

Chocolate brown eyes looked beyond relieved as he turned his own in their direction, swallowing lightly at the dryness in his throat. “Ramon?” he asked, slightly confused. Because, well... where was the pain? He lifted his free hand and touched his head. No bandages. No blood. Not even the feeling of bruising. Like he hadn't been hurt at all. “What the hell?” He mumbled, then pushed himself to sit up, letting go of Cisco's hand. Ramon didn't even try to stop him. In fact, he helped him sit. 

“You're okay.” Ramon said, relief somehow a settled thing in his tone. For a moment, all Harry could do was look at him, then he stared down the length of his own legs under a thin blanket and shook his head.

“How?”

“Well... I vibed the accident. And... Barry helped me get you back here.” Cisco was looking down and away when Harry looked back at him. There was hesitation written all over his face, and he'd shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

“And?” He pushed quietly. Then reached out and grabbed Cisco's forearm gently, forcing his husband to look at him. Because there was more. There had to be.

“And Hope did the rest.” Cisco responded so quietly, Harry could hardly hear him. 

But the words were there, and Harry's hand slipped away. Everything in him felt violated somehow. “What did she do to me?” He demanded, whipping the blanket off. Cisco's eyebrows shot up, as though he hadn't expected that reaction. 

When Harry stood up, he moved forward, cautiously, waiting to see if Harry needed help. But anger was so real and powerful right then, Harry doubted any amount of weakness would keep him in that bed. He pushed his way past Cisco, gripping onto the nearest wall. “Answer me!” he yelled over his shoulder. It was then Caitlin appeared, looking startled.

“Harry! You shouldn't be out of bed!” She exclaimed, moving toward him, grabbing his back and arm. But he was looking at Ramon. 

“She healed you.” Cisco said firmly. “She put her hands on your head and somehow saved your life.”

Harry closed his eyes at the words. It shouldn't have been possible. Harry healed people. That's what he did. The Change did that to him. Not her... right? So how? And of course it was true... Harry could feel it. Could feel her, and what she'd done. Like the feather soft trace of a butterfly's wings on his skin. Barely real, but he knew she'd been there. He shook his head. “I can't...” he began, then leaned forward and settled his forehead against the wall. “I can't do this.” He whispered. He felt the loss of Caitlin's hands almost immediately after, and then the presence of very familiar, very welcome hands. Ramon's. “Help me.” He said, not looking. Not daring to. 

The hands turned into arms. The arms turned into Ramon's body pressed against his. And then just the two of them breathing. Cisco's lungs seemed far steadier than his own in that moment. 

“I'm losing you.” Harry said after he opened his eyes and was sure they were alone. Where Caitlin had gone, he didn't care to know. Cisco lifted his head from Harry's upper arm and made an expression Harry had never seen... one he was afraid to interpret. “I am.” He wasn't asking. Not anymore, there was just no point. He turned enough to flatten his back to the wall, and let himself slide. Cisco didn't try to keep him standing. Instead, he helped to guide him down. And then, after a moment of uncertainty, sat across from him, his knee touching Harry's leg.

“I'm right here, Harry.” Cisco replied. But Harry didn't hear the conviction in his voice.

“No, you're not.” Harry stated, then sighed as he let his head fall back. “You're pulling away more and more, every day. I can feel it...”

Ramon was quiet for far too long. So long that Harry was sure it was confirmation. 

“Hope might have healed you...,” Cisco started, “... but I'm the one who saw you in that truck, Harry.” The words drew Harry's complete attention. “She might be connected to you in some weird, cosmic way, but I'm the one whose name you called out. I heard you call my name. Mine, not hers.” He moved then, scooting to sit beside Harry, back against the wall. He grabbed Harry's hand, pulling it into his lap, molding their palms together, weaving their fingers. “She might be the reason for a lot of this tension lately. But it's also just me. I... wasn't sure where I fit in, in all of this. If you had her, if you had this great big spiritual connection with someone else, what did that mean for me?” Harry closed his eyes, feeling Cisco's head rest against his shoulder. “It took you calling for me in pain to make me remember... we had each other first. She's not getting in between this.” He squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter. “I'm sorry, man... I've been such an idiot.”

It was Harry's turn to be quiet for a spell. Because this hurt, but in a good way. A way that meant healing. Just like when he'd healed his legs. He turned his face then, opening his eyes as Cisco lifted his head to look at him. “I can't abandon her. I know... it's not easy or simple or... anything that was ever supposed to happen. But you have to know,” he lifted his free hand and cupped Ramon's cheek with a shaken sigh, “You are everything to me. You're all I want. Every time I tell you I love you, I mean it, Ramon. Every damn time.” The last words choked in his throat, but he got them out. Seeing Ramon smile then was an instant and uplifting reward. Because it was a real smile, tender and true. 

“Forgive me?” Cisco whispered, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, just enough to gather soothing sensations. When he pulled his mouth away, Harry nodded.

“Pretty sure it's implied with the 'I love you,' Ramon.”

Cisco chuckled lightly at that.

For a precious several more minutes, it was just the two of them in the quiet, relaxing together on that floor, saying nothing, just holding hands. It was exactly the kind of medicine Harry needed. Not even Hope could have given him that.

Which reminded him...

“How did she heal me?” He asked as they made their slow way into the Cortex. Harry was feeling weak, exhausted even. Though he'd never admit it out loud. At least not right then. Healing himself, and being healed, seemed to simultaneously take something out of him and rev him up at the same time. 

It was Caitlin who answered. “When you got into the accident, she panicked. She felt it happen. She went nuts, carrying on about getting to you, helping you.” Caitlin was sitting with one foot up underneath her in one of the larger rolling chairs, a cup of tea in her lap, cradled in both hands. “When Barry brought you in, I wasn't sure I could...” Caitlin looked down into the steaming liquid. “Your brain was swelling. Your skull was fractured. And there was hemorrhaging.” She shook her head as though even saying it out loud made her want to choke up, her face scrunching for a moment as she rolled her shoulders and looked back at him, standing there heavily leaning on Ramon. “She came in, went straight to you, said she knew what to do, and just... grabbed your head. A minute later, everything was fine, and she passed out.”

“Where is she now?” Harry asked. He could have tried to feel for her. It was odd, that he knew he could. But he really, really didn't want to encourage whatever it was between them.

“Resting. I set her up in the nearest guest room. She's exhausted. It took a lot out of her. And you.” She motioned at him with one hand. “You need to sleep, too.”

“Not here, he's not.” Ramon piped in, then, tightening his hand a little on Harry's hip. “I'm gonna take him home.”

“Good. He'll sleep better there.” Caitlin smiled lightly.

“ _He_ is standing right here.” Harry grumbled. “I take it I don't get a say?”

Both Caitlin and Ramon said, “No.” In unison.

“Dictators.” He grunted, but didn't fight it any further when Ramon led him out of the Cortex and to the new SUV, which Cisco had named 'Big Bertha.' Naming bad guys was one thing. But naming inanimate objects was a whole other quirk he'd never understand. And one of the many he'd added up over the years as just another piece of Cisco Ramon he'd grown to love.

“You really are tired.” Cisco said, dragging the covers over Harry's form. He hadn't even bothered changing. Just kicked his boots off when they got home and face planted into their bed. A bed that, honestly, he'd been spending way too much time away from. Cisco scooted in beside him, reaching over him and shutting off the lamp. One of the few things still unpacked. They'd been systematically moving things into their new house. Or trying to. It had gotten complicated, or more like stalled, since Hope had arrived.

Ramon relaxed onto his side, reaching up into Harry's shirt, stroking smooth lines into his spine. It made a very unsubtle sound emerge from his mouth. If there was one way to soothe the tired, grumpy beast, Ramon's hands were the key. He could almost hear Cisco smiling in the dark. But he didn't open his eyes, just reached one arm over and draped it over Cisco's hip. There was no point in fighting the tired now, no use in pretending he was anything but beat. And the more that Ramon's fingers lingered, the more he was helplessly lulled away, till he was nothing but dead weight and heavy breathing under the calm and watchful eyes of his husband.

There was absolutely nowhere else Harry would rather be.

* * *

It took almost a week to convince Maggie and Jesse that Hope being around wasn't the end of the world. And though Harry's connection to her still had him reeling in one way or another, he was trying his best not to let it dictate how he navigated his days. He no longer tried to avoid her. Or at least not as much. Sometimes, it could be too much to handle. To the point where he had to excuse himself or risk things he wasn't willing to risk. Ramon was at the forefront of everything he said and did, in the best possible way. It kept him sane in all this. Kept him in control. And he couldn't have been more thankful for that.

Ramon was really trying to accept Hope's presence as a whole. He was grateful for everything she'd done for them. Why wouldn't he be? But he still couldn't bring himself to spend much time around her. Harry couldn't blame him for that. He couldn't imagine how awkward that must be.

Hope herself seemed to be riding a wave of ups and downs, of not knowing where she fit in and trying so hard to figure it out. Most of the time, she was just going through the motions. There were no more answers now than there were when all this began. And the worst part about all of it was, as days went on, it always seemed to get stranger.

She could heal Harry, but no one else. She could still see things like a Watcher could, but not to the same extent. She had the brain of a super computer on steroids. But most days couldn't understand simple human interactions. She had a strange and rather mesmerizing affinity for plants, to the point where she could make a seed grow and bloom overnight into something magnificent. And eating meat, of any kind, made her physically sick. She'd throw up for hours. It wasn't pretty. Oddities like that, and more, became pretty much par for the course when it came to Hope. And through it all, she clung to Harry like a life preserver. As though he was the only thing in all her craziness that seemed to offer any kind of serenity. Which didn't make any sense to him, considering he tended to treat her just like he treated everyone else, with equal parts frustration, patience, adoration, anger, calm, and grumpiness.

“That expression on your face... what does it mean?” Hope's quiet voice met his ears and he closed his eyes, grinding his teeth shut a little harder than necessary. But he set down the micro laser he was adjusting and forced himself to turn away from his table inside the tiny work lab, the rolling chair squeaking lightly under his weight as he faced her. She looked small in the overly cluttered room. Though that might have had something to do with the fact she always seemed small, lost, afraid. She was hugging herself, watching him from the side, engulfed in an oversized S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt, and sweatpants that seemed too long for her. She wore fuzzy pink socks on her feet. Caitlin had found them for her. They seemed terribly out of place.

“You'll have to be more specific.” Harry countered, peeling his glasses off, but refusing to move much more than that as he watched her.

“I wouldn't know how to explain it. I suppose I'm not very good at reading most facial movements yet.” She seemed downtrodden as she said it, but forced a small smile. “Humans portray so much with just their faces alone... it's like a whole other language. Yours, I must admit, seems easier for me to read. But sometimes, I still get confused.”

“Cut yourself some slack. You haven't been human for very long. And, besides... I've always been human, and I still don't know how to read people properly.” He cracked a light smile, attempting to be reassuring. It seemed to work somewhat, because she smiled a little more. 

“Shouldn't you be at home?” She asked after a moment, beginning to roam the lab, letting her fingers trail along some objects here and there. “Everyone else has left.”

“I'll be going home.” He muttered, setting his glasses on the table behind him. She paused, watching him quietly for a moment. He sighed lightly. “Later.” He didn't want to explain to her that she was being, for lack of a better word, babysat. In shifts. By everyone.

“You could stay.” She said, a hint of pleading in her tone, and she tore her eyes away, curling her hands into herself, hugging her frame as she shook her head. “Forgive me... it gets lonely here at night.” She nearly whispered. “I know what that word means now. Before... it was never really an emotion I had to experience. I was alone all of the time. But never knew loneliness...” She was staring at the floor, eyes so downcast that it pulled everything in him. It took every bit of willpower he had not to get up and pull her into his arms. 

“Hope, I know how you feel. It gets easier.” Harry said, drawing her attention. For awhile, she just stared at him, eyes searching his own.

“You do understand. You were very lonely, back on my world. But you held on to your memories.” She moved toward him then, “Your family.” When she was in front of him, she reached out with one delicate hand, fingers touching his cheek so gently, it barely registered. But he still felt it, still knew it as a touch. And it still marveled him that he could feel it, when all those times before her touch was nothing but air. Then her face sobered and her hand fell. “I don't have a family, or memories of one to fall back on. All I have is... perhaps...” She didn't finish her thought, her eyes getting wet, brows furrowing and she stepped a little closer. “I wish I understood. Why are you so prominent in my existence now?” She was whispering, her voice a lightly strangled thing. And everything in Harry was on edge now. Every nerve was lit up with her proximity. It scared the shit out of him. And egged him on. He swallowed, then pushed up from his chair, turning away and putting instant space between them.

“You have to stop this...” He nearly hissed out, moving quickly away, one hand moving to flatten against the nearest wall as he struggled to fight her magnetism. “Please.” He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

“I don't know how.” She sobbed out, hands coming up to her chin and curling beneath. “Harrison... I can't help but be pulled to you. And I know you feel the same. It's all that makes any sense to me in all this terrible confusion. It's all that seems real.” She was crying. He could feel it, not just hear it. He turned to look at her, wet streaks pasting her pale cheeks. He shook his head and let out a breath.

“You don't understand what you're doing... what you're asking.” He told her, letting his hand fall from the wall. 

“I think I do!” She suddenly blurted. “I've spoken to Caitlin, and I've... I've read things!” He forgot sometimes that she was like a sponge. She might be human in form, but her brain still worked like a Watcher's. She soaked up knowledge so quickly, it gave everyone whiplash. The only thing she couldn't get a handle on was human emotion. She moved toward him, her expression so desperate. “Love... it's a human concept, brought on by hormones. I understand the scientific aspects of it. But I also understand the spiritual ones. It explains our bond, our connection, doesn't it?” Harry's eyes went a little wide.

“No!” He blurted out, stepping back and nearly knocking over an exam light. He fumbled it in his hands before righting it, then stepped back again. “No.” He said more firmly. “I love Ramon. Only Ramon. Whatever this is between us, for me... it isn't love.” He didn't mean to sound cruel. He didn't mean to hurt her. But it had to be said, right? And saying it out loud, only affirmed it for him... he was right. He didn't love her. Yeah, this was crazy and strong and he was drawn to her for sure. But love? Not even a little. It made his whole body pause and he almost smiled. He felt himself grow calm for the first time since she'd shown up like this. “I don't love you, Hope.” He moved slowly toward her, her form trembling before him. He moved his hands to her face, a tingling spreading throughout his body as he smoothed away her tears. It made them both sigh, an indication she felt it, too. “I care. I do... and I am so grateful.” She met his eyes, hands coming up to wrap around his wrists. “And I feel for you, and all you're going through. I won't abandon you. You have my word on that. But Cisco...” he shook his head, stroking her cheeks gently, “He's it for me.”

“I never meant... I'm sorry.” She closed her eyes, “This is so difficult. I don't know what to do.” And she sobbed. He didn't hesitate to pull her into him this time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her cry, letting her spill out all those emotions that were still so alien to her. 

“You don't have to do this alone. As awful as it all seems now, it will get better. We'll figure it out.” Harry said, smoothing a hand through her hair as a few more sobs rocked through her.

“Harry's right.” 

Harry looked beyond Hope to see Cisco leaning against the doorframe, hands in his coat pockets, watching them with a strange, terribly calm expression on his face. Fear bubbled up in Harry's chest. But Cisco pushed off, pulled his hands out of his pockets, wandered over to them as Hope opened her eyes. She lifted her head, watched Ramon as Harry let his hands fall. She was still crying, not really able to stop herself at this point. And to Harry's great surprise, Cisco just moved up to her, curled some of her hair behind her ear and smiled. “You may not have had a family before, but you've got one now.” And that just made her sob again. This time it was Ramon who hugged her. And Harry just stood there watching, feeling stunned, holding Cisco's quiet gaze.

It took a couple of minutes for Hope to completely stop crying. When she did, they all walked to the kitchen. It was better to talk there, to sit. And Harry really needed some sort of drink in his hands. Vodka would have been preferable. But coffee would have to do. 

“You have no reason to be so kind to me, Cisco.” Hope said, slowly turning her cup of tea in her hand on the table top. She was sitting in one of the larger chairs, feet beneath her. Cisco was seated across from her, completely relaxed. Far more so than Harry had seen him in weeks. 

“Of course I do. After everything you've done for us?” He motioned between himself and Harry. “You brought this jackass back to me.” He grinned. “I have every reason to be kind. And then some.” She smiled lightly at that.

“Even after everything I said to him?” She asked then, stopping the cup mid-turn. “I know you heard.” Harry froze in place. 

“Yeah. But it wasn't all I heard.” He looked over at Harry, then. He hadn't left his place by the counter, practically zoned in on the coffee machine, willing it to hurry the fuck up. He smirked at the expression on Harry's face, then looked back to Hope. “I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, I owe you an apology. I haven't exactly been at my best. I'm sorry for that.”

“You don't need to be sorry. My existence here hasn't been easy on anyone.” She looked over at Harry, “Your daughters included. Especially... Jesse. I think she might dislike me a great deal.”

“She doesn't... dislike you.” Harry grated out. “She's just worried.”

“Worried?” Hope asked, settling a bit more in her chair with a raised brow.

“She thinks you're going to get in between me and Ramon.” He stated simply. And he could practically feel Cisco's eyes boring holes into him. Hope nodded, though. And looked away.

“That has never been my intention. I admit, I don't know how all this works. How humans navigate all these feelings and impulses without going completely mad...” She sighed out heavily, “I hope she can forgive my ignorance. I am trying... to understand it all.” She looked from Cisco to Harry then. “I do think that I love you, Harrison. I may not know why or how, but I think I know what it means. That being said, I understand how strong your bond is with Cisco.” She looked back at Ramon and smiled warmly at him. All Harry could do was stand there like a dunce, feeling like he should probably dump all that coffee on his own head for good measure. But Ramon just smiled back, as easily as breathing. 

“Good. Cause that's not going anywhere. You get that, right?” Cisco leaned forward, relaxing his arms on the table, folding his hands. “I'm his, he's mine. Nothing and no one in between.” The way Ramon said it, it settled every nerve in Harry's body. There was no room for argument in his tone. No need for interpretation. And Harry couldn't help but feel a slight blossoming heat in lower parts of his body. Because fuck. He'd never, not once, heard Ramon sound so possessive. He had to shift his position slightly, pace away from the counter, remind his body that there was company in the room.

Hope nodded warmly, however. “I don't want anything to come between you. I wish I had handled myself better all this time. And I wish I could promise that I will know how to better myself in the future. But... I fear I still have much to learn.”

Cisco smiled at that, and watched Hope stifle a yawn. “Come on. Let's get you settled.” He said, pushing up from his chair and giving Harry a look that was half calm and half sparkling... something. Hope didn't protest. She simply set her cup aside and let Harry and Cisco lead her to her room. They watched her crawl into her bed, a thing covered in blankets as it seemed she had a terrible time staying warm no matter the occasion. As her head settled on her pillow and she watched them through heavy lidded eyes, she sighed.

“I can't live here forever. I realized this today.” She suddenly said, voice lazy with promised sleep. “I don't know where I'll go. Or what I'll do... but I feel like I need to. Soon.” She closed her eyes. “Soon...” And then quiet. Harry stared at her, then reached over and shut off the light. Cisco closed the door. And then they both sort of stood there in the hallway, watching one another. 

Either one of them could have said a lot of things. 

But Harry didn't want to talk. 

Harry wanted... fuck, did he want.

He moved forward and grabbed Cisco's hand, pulling him quickly along till they reached the room they normally shared when they were forced to spend time at S.T.A.R. Labs. Then he forced the door closed and pushed Ramon up against it, pinning him firmly, body to body. 

Cisco's eyes were wide, startled, but then understanding filled them up, along with his pupils, bit by bit. It was Ramon who moved first, mouth searching for Harry's with an eagerness that was all hunger and not an ounce of modesty. The groan that mingled with their dancing tongues was elicited by the pressure of their groins, haplessly moving against each other. It was a little harsh, hands grasping for flesh, tugging at clothes, Harry's mouth pulling away to maw at Cisco's throat, tasting the sweat in his skin, pushing him so deep into the door, it creaked audibly. “Harry, woah... wait... wait up...” Ramon breathed out, practically panting, eyes rolled back, neck craned as Harry slowed, eased up. Pressing his forehead into Cisco's temple, he breathed out deeply, expelling all the air in his body in one immense spell. “What's gotten in to you?” Cisco mumbled, hands pushing Harry just enough to see him fully, then he pushed more and more. 

Harry could see the fire lit in Ramon's eyes, burning them dark and ashen, pupils blown wide and wanting as he guided Harry backward. He didn't dare look away. He wanted to memorize that stare, retain every fleck to memory, and how Cisco was practically biting his lip into submission as he shoved Harry onto the bed once the back of his legs reached it. Then Cisco was on top of him, crawling sensuously, dragging Harry's shirt up, lingering kisses up his torso till Harry had no choice but to pull out of the shirt as Ramon yanked it past his head, tossing it to the floor before reconnecting their mouths. 

Harry used his hands to search, to press Ramon's head further into the kiss, to grip onto one of his ass cheeks. If Cisco could have purred, he probably would have. Instead, he broke the kiss and moaned out, head lolling into Harry's shoulder as his groin squirmed against Harry's. “I want you, all of you...” Harry found himself saying. His voice was as strained as his cock felt in his pants, rigid and demanding. He turned them both without warning, Cisco gasping as he was forced into the mattress. Harry's heart was wild, beyond control. And the way Ramon was staring at him, his tongue smoothing across his lips in one sweet, wet line, it didn't help any. “Fuck...” Harry whispered, then kissed Ramon for good measure. 

He systematically stripped Cisco after that.

And he took his time, too. 

Every bit of clothes revealed flesh to be thoroughly examined. Every bit of flesh was memorized anew, tasted, teased, touched beyond Ramon's ability to handle. He was so wanting, so frustrated by the time Harry was finished, that he was almost angry. And Harry couldn't help but find that too damn endearing, and fucking sexy as hell as Cisco sat straight up and grabbed Harry by the face, kissing him so hard that their teeth practically clanked together.

Unlike Harry, Cisco didn't take his time. He practically tore the last of Harry's clothes off, nearly toppled the nightstand over searching for their spare lube, and practically pinned Harry in place. “I cannot believe,” Cisco panted out, lubing Harry's dick up, stroking his more than hard cock as he went, the head of him red and aching looking, “I let you get away with that,” He breathed, making a face as though he was holding back a whine. “Nuff...” he mumbled, rising up on his knees, his whole torso sweating as he straddled Harry's hips, situating Harry's hardness right at his hole. 

“Ramon, you haven't been-” Harry reached for him, beginning to protest. But Cisco pointed at him with one finger, silencing him with a hard stare. 

“Shut up!” He nearly blurted. And then down he went. He wasn't fast, but he wasn't slow, either. All Harry could do was breathe. Hard. His eyes closed, his head went back, his throat exposed, his hands hovered. He could feel one of Cisco's hands slide up his torso. Fingers trailed to his throat once Cisco was settled, Harry sheathed completely inside. Ramon traced Harry's pulse, like he was fascinated by the rhythm of it, the speed. “Fuck... god, you're... damn, Harry...” Cisco rambled as Harry's hands finally moved, sliding up Cisco's thighs, fingers trailing through the fine hairs, thumbs pressing into Ramon's groin. It seemed to offer encouragement, because Cisco began moving. His hips hitched at first, as though the tension was too much in control. But the he was sliding sensuously back and forth in quick, easy thrusts that had Harry pulsing in and out from deep to shallow and back again in succession, over and over on a wave of pleasure. 

For Harry, Ramon was tight and warm, pulsing around him, squeezing with each movement, drawing pants and slight moans from his throat. His hands found possession of Ramon's hips, gripping, tugging, following every inch of Cisco's lead. And he watched, unable to deny himself the pleasure of Ramon in action. How easy he moved, the graceful sway of his body, one hand pressed flat and firm against Harry's stomach, the other constantly moving about as though it had a will all its own and just couldn't stay put. Cisco's eyes were closed, but calmly so. His torso beaded in sweat, his nipples as erect as his cock that swayed lightly every time Ramon did. His hair was everywhere, a mess by now, and normally might have looked comical. But like this, it only made Harry find him far more attractive. Definitely more tasty. 

He pushed himself up then, wanting to kiss Cisco, to feel his tongue colliding with his own. He shifted him as he did, holding on tight to Ramon's hips, keeping himself firmly sheathed as Ramon moaned into his mouth. He wrapped his hands right into Harry's hair, fingers curling in, one hand smoothing around the nape of his neck. Harry used that hold to move them both, turning Cisco onto his back, making it so he was on top. When he broke the kiss, it was only to stare at Ramon's heated gaze and swollen lips. He dragged the pad of his thumb over Cisco's bottom lip, the soft flesh yielding to the pressure, Cisco closing his eyes for a breath of a moment. Harry had to smile a little. 

Because there were times when he still couldn't believe that all this was his. That Cisco willingly gave himself to Harry. And that Cisco wanted Harry, too. 

“Don't...” Cisco swallowed, opening his eyes, hands smoothing around Harry's ass warmly, “Don't stop.” He demanded, voice a harsh whisper as he pushed his hips up, making Harry's dick ache instantly. He let out a sharp breath and rose up on both hands. He didn't need much encouragement. And with Cisco laying there, looking and feeling like everything heaven probably was, the rhythm was easy to roll back into.

Ramon wasn't quiet as Harry thrust in and out, offering him the right amount of pressure on his prostate that would lead to what they both wanted out of this. And it only drove Harry on, faster, a little harder. Because hearing him, feeling him... it was all too fucking good. Didn't Cisco know what he did to him? When Ramon cried out, practically keening, body curling around Harry as he came, his seed splotching out onto his stomach as Harry continued to thrust, all Harry wanted to do was burn the moment into his brain like a movie on repeat. It was just that glorious to him, to see Cisco let go with such abandon. It always, without fail, made Harry want him that much more.

It didn't take long for Harry to come after that, sheathing himself so deep, groaning out his own release as his groin pulsed and his arms shook, the high so high that he was afraid to ever come down, because nothing could ever feel that physically amazing. But then his muscles began to relax and he just hovered there, eyes closed, breathing slowing bit by bit. 

It wasn't till Ramon's hands began to glide up and down softly to either side of his body that he finally opened his eyes.

What he saw might as well have taken his breath away.

Cisco was watching him, the barest of smiles playing on his lush lips, those chocolate eyes practically sparkling as his pupils shrunk back to normal. His face was still flush, strands of hair uselessly clinging to his forehead and cheeks. But most of all, it was the undeniable love he saw. Right there. In Ramon's eyes. In his expression. In his light smile. It made him lower himself completely, infinitely uncaring that he squished a mess between them, making Ramon chuckle and swat at him slightly before relenting and wrapping his arms around him. 

But Harry just smiled, bringing a hand up, systematically stroking each strand out of Cisco's face in slow, quiet movements that matched the eventual steadiness of their combined breathing. Then he simply stroked Cisco's hair, watching his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. “I have been waiting for you so long in my forever...” he whispered softly, and Ramon raised a brow. Then he smirked and laughed lightly.

“Did you just quote Atticus to me?” He asked, tightening his arms around Harry's form, pressing his fingers into his spine. Harry smirked in response.

“What? I read.”

“Harrison Wells, a romantic. Whoda thunk.” Cisco reached up and pressed their mouths together, a gentle kiss, soothing. When his head went back to the bed, he sighed comfortably. “Always so full of surprises.”

“I could not be, if you prefer.” Harry quipped, continuing his stroking. But then Cisco reached down and smacked Harry's ass lightly, making him go rigid for a brief second. Ramon laughed.

“Don't you dare. I love it when you surprise me, Harry. Never stop.” Ramon sighed out, then closed his eyes, relaxing entirely. “You keep doing that to my hair, you're going to put me to sleep.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“It will be if you ever want to get home tonight.” He cracked one eye, “Also, we're kinda goopy, thanks to you.” Harry shook his head, then kissed Ramon softly before rolling off. It didn't take long to get themselves cleaned up, though coaxing Ramon out of the bed was a whole lot more tedious. As was dressing. Caitlin had already showed up for her shift to keep an eye on Hope. So they were free to leave as soon as Harry got the sleepy Ramon out the door. For a change, Cisco actually let him drive 'Big Bertha.' He had to admit, though, that he was really missing his truck.

By the time they got home, and Cisco was curled comfortably in his arms, breathing heavily, well into sleep, there was not a single thought of Hope in Harry's head. There was no pull drawing his mind back to her, no urge to return to S.T.A.R. Labs. There was only his husband, the smell of Cisco's coconut shampoo, and the warmth that engulfed them both as he finally drifted off to a very welcome, peaceful sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
